


Do Not Eat The Mushrooms

by Edinburghgrl



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Fuck Or Die, Sex on the hood of a car, sex mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the woods, Stiles eats some mushrooms for a dare, and gets more than she bargained for. But thankfully her alpha's there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Eat The Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/gifts).



"What the hell made you think that eating those mushrooms was a good idea?" Derek yelled angrily, taking the twists and turns in the road far faster than was safe. 

"Dare. It was..a..dare." Stiles panted,bust body heating up to the point that she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Jesus! I thought you were smarter than that Stiles. Out of all of them, I thought you were the mature one." He growled.

"Don't...yell." Her mind was going fuzzy, her body on fire.

"Stiles? Stiles!" 

She tried to answer but her mind was clouded and she couldn't form the worlds needed. She must have passed out because when she opens her eyes again, she's outside, lying on the hood of the Camero with Derek passing back and forth, yelling at someone down the phone. She could feel the night breeze, cool against her fevered skin and she needed more. With fumbling fingers she pulled at her top, tugging the material up as high as she could, exposing her stomach and bra. 

"Stiles! What are you doing?" Derek demanded, pulling her top back down. 

"Too hot, Derek. Too hot." She complained, turning her attention to her jeans. It was easier to push them down, to kick off her trainers and wriggle her legs until the soft denim lay in a heap on the dirty ground.

"God!" Derek groaned, covering his eyes. "Stiles you can't..you can't just strip!"

"Derek! Help me..please. It's too hot!" She whined, once again pulling at her top. She started to whimper as the material stuck, unable to get it over her head. 

"Jesus, just..here." The material was suddenly pulled free, leaving her in the silky underwear she'd worn. 

Now that she could feel the breeze, and her body was starting to cool, she noticed a new heat. She was wet, her pussy throbbing in time with her heartbeat, aching and empty. Without though she slide her hand inside her panties, thrusting two fingers inside herself.

"Oh my god! What are you doing!" Derek screeched, pulling her hand free.

"Noo! Derek, I'm so empty! Please!" Her hips thrust forward, seeking something, anything.

"Stiles..." Her alpha growled, his voice rough and guttural, sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh god! Derek...alpha...please." She begged shamelessly.

Derek growled, pinning her wandering hands to the hood of the car, bringing his lower half closer to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, hearing him grunt in surprise before moaning as she rubbed herself against his hardening cock.

"Please Stiles..I can't." He whined.

"Need you...please. Need you inside me...filling me up. Imagined it so much..your hard cock sliding inside me....stretching me full...filling me with cum....please." She whispered seductively.

Derek whined again, his hips stuttering forward, the rough line of his zipper rubbing her clit just right, making her cry out in ecstasy.

"Imagined you pinning me down, just like this, holding me still while you fucked me, hard and fast...brutally. Leaving bruises all over me...so everyone knows...I'm yours."

"You can't...you can't say things like that." He growled.

"On my knees, my ass in the air as you drive inside me...fisting my hair, pulling my head back as you growl in my ear..."

"Stop..please...I can't..."

"Imagined you taking me...every part of me...owning me..."

With a snarl Derek kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, dominating her easily. She keened, her body alight. Derek pinned her hands above her head, forcing them flat against the hood in a bruising grip while he sliced one claw through the front of her bra. Her breasts broke free, straining towards him and she whimpered as his mouth took their offering.

"Yes! God!" She cried out, arching her back to push her chest closer, needing more. She could feel the sharp pricks of his fangs against her skin and it sent a flood of slick down her ass, soaking her already wet panties. "More." She demanded.

He ran the pads of his fingers across her thigh, creeping closer to where she needed him most and she egged him on, whispering little pants, "yes, yes."

He pulled her panties free, inhaling deep as her pussy was exposed. Licking a patch down, he buried his face between her thighs. She cried out at the first strong swipe of his tongue, screaming at the second. He buried his tongue inside her, sucking and licking her folds like he was dying of hunger and she was the buffet. 

She rocked her hips, pushing closer to her orgasm as Derek nibbled her clit. With a cry she came, his name on her lips and his head clamped between her thighs. The inferno in her blood just got worse until all she could feel was the empty space inside her.

"Inside..need you inside...alpha...fuck me." She babbled. 

Derek released her hands long enough to undo his trousers, pushing them down enough to free his cock. She gasped at the sight of it, hard and leaking, pointing towards her like a missile. He fisted himself and Stiles whimpered, her body desperate for what only he could give. 

"Please!"

He placed the tip against her entrance and braced himself, pushing in slow and gentle. It wasn't enough, she needed hard and fast, brutal, animalistic. Thrusting forward, she encased him, driving him deeper and they both groaned. Derek threw his head back and howled, his hips pumping manically. 

"Yes!" She screamed, throwing her arms back and letting him take her. He gripped her hips, pulling them off the car until she was balanced in her shoulders and leaned over, his mouth finding her nipple like a homing beacon. She twisted her fingers in his hair, holding him tight as he moved. It didn't take long with his pace, for her to feel her orgasm cresting.

"I'm coming...Derek...oh....god!" She moaned as she came, a river of slick forcing its way past Derek's thick cock. Derek growled and sped up, his movements sloppy as he chased his own orgasm. 

With a snarl, he bit down, his human teeth sinking into the skin of her breast and leaving their mark. 

Stiles lay panting, the fire inside her dulled but not yet extinguished. She stroked Derek hair, murmuring soothingly as the alpha struggled to catch his breath. She could feel his half hard cock, throbbing inside her and she couldn't stop her muscles from clenching. Derek moaned against her skin, his hot breath caressing her. 

He pulled back, looking into her eyes, his own eyes filled with worry and guilt. 

"When can we do that again?" She grinned.

Derek chuckled a little before gently pulling out, causing Stiles to hiss at the friction against her over sensitive flesh. She could feel her blood heating again, slow and steady and she knew she'd need him soon. Spreading her legs, she lifted her feet, sitting them on the hood and ran her fingers over her pussy, feeling the slick wet flesh. She felt open, gaping almost and she could feel Derek's cum leaking out, sliding down beneath her ass. 

"Derek.." She whined.

"Again?" He asked incredulously. 

She nodded and slide off the car, turning around so that her chest was pressed against the cold metal. She shivered as her nipples pebbled painfully. Derek knelt down behind her and her breath caught as he gripped her, high at the top of her thighs and used his thumbs to spread her folds. Squeezing her muscles, she pushed out a glob of cum, letting it trickle down to her mound. 

Derek groaned and licked it up, using his tongue to scoop his seed from her channel. She whimpered at the contact, her body too sensitive. Reaching back, she pushed his head away and thrust her fingers inside herself, gathering the sticky substance before running her fingers across her crack, circling her asshole with one finger. Derek chocked as she pushed her finger inside, as deep as she could before pumping it in and out, stretching herself. The burn it created felt good, different and she quickly added a second finger. 

"God, Stiles...do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

"Mmmm, like I'm yours?" She teased with faltering breaths, a third finger slipping inside her passage. "Need you alpha, need you to claim all of me." 

Derek spread her cheeks, his breathing heavy. His tongue circled her fingers, pushing in alongside her and he snarled before pulling her hand free, pinning it to her back.

"You want me to fuck you Stiles? Want me to fuck this sexy little ass of your?" He asked aggressively, his now hard cock pressing against her. 

 

"Yes, please. No ones ever touched me there...only you...only trust you..." She moaned as he slid three of his thick fingers inside her, twisting and thrusting them harshly.

"Good girl. Keeping this sexy little ass for your alpha." 

"Yes...all yours."

Derek growled and pulled his fingers free, replacing them with the tip of his cock. She keened as he pressed forward, his cock stretching her to the point of pain. He paused every few inches, giving her a moment before pressing forward, deep little grunts escaping his throat until he bottomed out, his groin pressed tightly against her ass.

"So full..." She whined.

"God your so tight! Perfect!" He growled, leaning over her like a blanket. He pulled his hips back slowly, before forcing them forward, ramming inside her, making them both cry out at the exquisite pain/pleasure. 

He fucked her like that, slow but hard, until she was crying, begging for him to let her cum. Every time she'd get close, he'd slow down, barely moving while stroking her hip or palming her breasts until she'd calmed enough to start again. He'd been fucking her for over an hour, the cum and saliva gone, leaving behind a dry friction that made them both hiss. She could feel herself peaking, her orgasm rising and panicked at the thought that he'd deny her again. He didn't. Instead he moved faster, his balls slapping obscenely against her wet thighs and growled. 

"Cum for me Stiles!" 

She came with a force that shocked her, her orgasm ripping through her like a tidal wave, destroying every sense and coherent thought. She heard herself scream but couldn't feel it, her body alight like a fucking firework, blasting into a million pieces. Derek clamped his teeth around the muscle at the base of her neck and snarled, his own release flooding her, soothing the burning ache in her gut. 

She lay there dazed as Derek pulled out, a hiss of pain escaping as his cock scrapped over her dry, swollen rim. He muttered a quiet apology and leaned down, using his tongue to bath the area. It felt nice, cool after the burn and she sighed, letting her eyes drift closed. She felt him dressing her, slipping his own t-shirt over her head. The scent of him, strong and woodsy, helped soothe her. He settled her into the car, her aching ass protesting, before climbing in and driving away. 

"'Re you takin' me home?"

"......yeah." He replied hesitantly.

She nodded, rubbing her face against the leather seat.

"'Re you stayin'" 

"......yeah. He answered with a hint of relief.

"Good. Still want to blow you." 

She heard him chock and smiled, glad she could still shock him. 

"Mmmm, this mean your my boyfriend now?" 

"......yeah." He smiled, taking her hand in this and squeezing gently. 

"Good." She was so glad she'd eaten those mushrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put rape/non con warning but decided against it. Yes Stiles was under the influence of weird mushrooms but she's wanted Derek for longer than that. She basically seduces him by telling him about all her fantasies. Derek tried to be a good boy and resist but ends up giving in as he wants her too. 
> 
> EnjoyX


End file.
